Exactly What I Need
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca reluctantly attends therapy sessions where she ends up talking about Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Exactly What I Need**

**Part One**

Beca entered the office of her therapist, Aubrey Posen and plopped down on the couch across from her, folding her arms across her chest. Beca was a twenty-three year old music producer who had been assigned a therapist after an "anger management" misunderstanding with an officer. This was her third session and she was still less than thrilled about the whole thing.

"You seem less broody than usual," Aubrey stated even though Beca was basically staring daggers at her.

Beca said nothing as she continued to glower.

"You know they'll never end your sessions if you don't show some kind of progress.

"I don't have anger management issues," Beca said in exasperation. "And I don't need therapy." Beca's phone buzzed and she smiled at the message before quickly typing a response.

"Girlfriend?" Aubrey asked, trying to start some sort of conversation with the younger woman. She wasn't about to spend an hour in silence.

"No… just someone I met recently." Beca hadn't talked to anyone (not even her best friend, Jesse) about this new woman in her life yet. She wanted to figure out what they were doing first.

"You seem to like her if a text message from her gets you to smile like that," Aubrey pointed out, amused.

Beca shrugged. "She's funny."

"So someone you like?"

"We've been on a couple of dates. She makes me nervous."

Aubrey grinned. "And why's that?" Beca shrugged once again causing Aubrey to roll her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Opening up won't ruin anything. It'll make you feel better."

Beca looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Can you say that to me? I thought therapist were supposed to be nice."

"You're getting these sessions for free. You should really take advantage of them."

Beca sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt to share some things about her life with Aubrey. "Okay, fine. I'll tolerate this therapy thing for today."

Aubrey smiled, pleased to have won this small battle with Beca. "So, why does she make you nervous?"

"She's perfect... and I'm me. I'm amazed that she even likes being in the same space as me let alone converse with me."

"Do you want to be more than just her friend?"

Beca nodded her head from side to side. "I do but I don't. Being friends is safe. If we become more, I could ruin everything. I've never been faithful. She deserves better."

"It's good that you recognize you could hurt her. It means you care."

"I do. I like her a lot. I just know myself and I shouldn't be in a relationship."

"Why is it that you cheat, Beca?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"How soon into a relationship do you usually stray?"

Beca took a moment to think and realized it was usually a few weeks into her relationships that she tended to cheat. "About a month... if they even lasted that long."

"How is your relationship with your parents?"

"They're divorced, but I get along with them both just fine so I don't have issues from that if that's what you're getting at."

Aubrey studied Beca for a moment. "Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Not that I know of."

"Tell me about your past relationships. What you liked and hated about them." Beca looked reluctant to do so and Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Or we can sit here and stare at each other for the next forty-five minutes."

Sighing, Beca thought back to her past relationships and divulged what she was comfortable enough with letting Aubrey know.

Aubrey quickly found the common denominator in Beca's past relationships. They all wanted something more serious than what the brunette was willing to commit to. Beca was a loner. She didn't like telling people where she was going or how long she was going to be doing it for. She liked to move freely without worrying about anyone else. At the signs of what Beca saw as "suffocation", she cheated as an easy out. "So this woman you're seeing; you don't think you can change for her?"

Beca bit her bottom lip for a few seconds before answering. "I want to. She's already bulldozed through the walls I tend to have up. I've never cuddled... ever... not even with the people I've dated but she can talk me into it. I like being the reason she smiles. I've been trying to open up to her. She's really patient."

"It sounds to me like you're willing to take a chance with this woman," Aubrey pointed out. She could tell that Beca wanted to say more but was being too stubborn. "What are your feelings towards the idea of a relationship?"

"I don't want the dynamic between us to change," Beca explained. "If we become official, she'll be expecting things. Things I might not be able to give her."

"Do you think maybe you're trying to talk yourself out of something you want?" Aubrey asked. "Communication is the key, Beca. Tell her that you're not good at relationships but you want to give things a shot with her… but only if you're sure that's what you want."

"You know what?" Beca began. "I think it is."

* * *

Beca quickly threw away the last bit of trash that was lying on her floor just as there was a knock on the door. She looked around once more to make sure everything was in order before going to open the front door. "Hey, Chloe." Beca stepped aside to let the woman in. She wiped her hands nervously on her jeans as she closed the door. "Thanks for coming over."

Chloe smiled and turned to face Beca. "I was hoping we'd hangout today."

Beca went into the living room and gestured for Chloe to sit. "So um, I'm really horrible at this whole dating thing."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean because you've been pretty good at it so far?"

Beca smiled a bit at Chloe's words as she began to play with her hair. "I just mean that um… I like you and I want to be more than what we are. I'm just not the best at being someone's girlfriend… but I want to be yours. I'm hoping you'll be patient with me and give me a chance."

Chloe moved from the couch across from Beca in order to sit beside her. She pulled Beca's hand away from fidgeting with her hair and held the brunette's hand. "I'd definitely love to give you a chance, Beca."

Beca let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Awesome… great. Really?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "Yes, really." She placed Beca's arm over her shoulder and cuddled into the woman. "I've been waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend for like two weeks now."

Beca smiled, relieved that things had gone her way. "Sorry it took me so long."

"I guess I can forgive you," Chloe said, playfully. "You'll just have to make it up to me by taking me out tonight."

* * *

Aubrey entered her best friend's room as music pumped through the apartment. She saw the redhead dancing around as she raided her closet. "Chloe what are you doing?"

"I have a date tonight!" Chloe shouted over the music.

"What?" Aubrey asked, not hearing what her roommate had said.

Chloe turned off the music and beamed at Aubrey. "I have a date. I've been kind of seeing someone but we finally made things official between us today. I haven't meant to keep it from you. I was just waiting to see if she was someone that was going to be around. You might know her, actually."

Aubrey sat down on Chloe's bed. "Yeah? Who is she?"

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe answered, happily. "She's a music producer for-,"

"Epic Sound Records," Aubrey finished for her.

"That's the one!" Chloe said as she turned back to face her closet. "I was working on set when she came by to visit a friend. We hit it off." Chloe was a set designer for a popular television series.

"Oh… that's great," Aubrey forced out as she mentally freaked. She had told Beca to make a move and now she was the girlfriend of her best friend. She had set Chloe up with someone who hated commitment and cheated when things got too serious. _Shit! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Re-posting this because I apparently left out half of part two when I uploaded it. I'm an idiot. **

* * *

**Part Two**

Chloe was finishing up the last touches of her make-up when her phone buzzed with a text message making her aware of Beca being outside. Chloe turned to face Aubrey who she had been talking to about Beca. The blonde had wanted to know how Beca treated her and if she thought the music producer was the right person for her. "Beca's here. How do I look?"

"You look great." Aubrey frowned and gestured to Chloe's phone. "She texted you instead of coming to the door?"

Chloe grabbed her purse from the dresser. "I told her to. No offense, but you tend to scare the people I date. I really like this one. I think she could be it."

Aubrey couldn't argue with that. "Fair enough, and maybe you should keep her being the one to yourself for a while, yeah?"

"I will. No worries." Chloe left her room, telling Aubrey she would see her when she got back.

Once outside, Chloe smiled at the sight of Beca leaning against her car as she waited for her. "Hey, you."

Beca smiled and pushed herself off of her car. "So, are you ready to be wooed?"

Chloe laughed. "You don't need to woo me. You've already got me."

Beca opened the car door for Chloe to get in. "Yeah, but I also want to keep you." She winked at the redhead and closed the door after Chloe was inside. She got into the car herself and looked at her girlfriend. "So, I kind of don't have anything planned beyond dinner." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, I do but now I'm having second thoughts about it."

Chloe smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "How about we grab dinner and go back to your place? We can hang out there."

"If you're really fine with that, then yeah, we can do that."

* * *

Stacie's eyes widened after Aubrey finished telling her about Beca and Chloe. "Get the hell out! Chloe is dating _the _Beca Mitchell?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "Stacie please focused on the dilemma here."

"Oh, right. Can't you just tell Chloe about her?" Stacie asked.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality, Stacie," Aubrey said. "I can't utter a word."

"Write it down then."

"Stacie!"

"Kidding!" Stacie laughed and let out a breath. "I don't know, Bree. Maybe you should stop being Beca's therapist."

"No way. I have to make sure she doesn't break Chloe's heart… or should I get her to end things before things get serious?" Aubrey asked.

"What exactly will she do to break Chloe's heart?" Stacie asked. All she had gotten from her friend was that Beca was horrible for Chloe.

Aubrey sighed. "I can't discuss that with you. I can only tell you that I think she might end up breaking Chloe's heart."

Stacie shrugged. "Or you can let Chloe worry about her relationship and stay out of it."

"That's not an option," Aubrey replied. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

After dinner, Beca and Chloe had opted for a walk around the area. They were currently talking about music and how Chloe had been in an a cappella group. Beca had made fun of her for it but she actually thought it was pretty cool how much Chloe enjoyed music.

"So maybe you can sing for me sometime," Beca smirked.

Chloe grinned. "Maybe, we'll see if you're deserving." Chloe rubbed her bare arms with her hands before folding her arms to keep herself warm.

Beca noticed this action and cursed herself for not bringing a jacket to give to her girlfriend. She tentatively placed her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled the woman closer to her.

Chloe smiled at the action and unfolded her arms, she pulled away from Beca but before her girlfriend could ask what she had done wrong, Chloe linked their fingers together. "I'm really happy that you asked me out."

Beca smiled. "I'm really glad that I finally had enough courage to do it. You could probably do better than me."

"Stop saying things like that," Chloe chided. "You're great."

Beca bit her bottom lip, wondering how much she should divulge to Chloe about how she was in relationships. Deciding not to ruin the night there were having, she kept quiet.

Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "Let's go back to your place. We can watch those Harry Potter DVDs I saw by your TV."

Beca groaned in disapproval. "Those aren't mine. They belong to my friend. She's been trying to get me to read and watch everything Harry Potter related."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously? We're about to have a marathon! This is exciting."

The excitement oozing from the redhead was too sweet for Beca to not give her what she wanted so she agreed to watch at least two of the movies tonight.

* * *

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she frowned for a moment when she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Turning, she smiled when she remembered falling asleep on the couch during the movie. She poked her girlfriend in the chest several times before moving to kiss her collarbone. "Beca?"

"Hm?" Beca opened her eyes with a hint of a smile. "Morning."

"Did you actually carry me in here?" Chloe asked.

Beca grinned. "Hey, I have some upper body strength."

Chloe laughed lightly and got out of bed. "I have to get ready for work."

Beca peered over Chloe to check the time. "Shit, me too."

Chloe smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm spinning at The Den."

"Is it an invitation only type thing?" Chloe asked.

"No, anyone can come," Beca answered as she got out of bed to start getting ready. "I'm going to hop in the shower. I can be quick if you need to take one too."

"No, I'll just take one at my place." Chloe got up, her mood dimmer than it had been. She ran a hand through her hair and gestured towards the door. "Guess I'll go. I'll see you later."

Beca knew she had said something wrong from the new attitude Chloe was sporting. She wasn't sure what it was that she had done, though. "Um… can you be a little late to work? I was thinking we could have breakfast together."

Chloe smiled and walked over to place a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I actually can't be but maybe next time."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, definitely." Beca walked Chloe to the front door. "So a continuation of those Harry Potter movies tomorrow?"

"You actually liked them?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Just don't tell anyone," Beca warned, playfully. She made a move to lean forward but hesitated; not sure if Chloe would want her to kiss her or not.

Chloe laughed lightly and shook her head before leaning forward to press a kiss to Beca's lips. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

Beca smiled. "Noted."

Chloe left the apartment after giving Beca another kiss, leaving her girlfriend to get ready for the day.

* * *

Aubrey looked up from the living room couch as Chloe entered their apartment. "You're going to be late for work."

"I'll skip my shower," Chloe said.

"How was your date?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled and plopped down beside Aubrey. "Great. We had dinner and watched Harry Potter. We talked a lot. She's amazing. I'm a little confused, though. She's spinning tonight but she didn't invite me to go see her. I don't know if I should show up or not."

Aubrey wasn't sure if she should use the information she had to help Chloe or not but after less than five seconds of deliberation, she decided to go for it. "Well, I wouldn't just show up. She might find that to be overbearing or something."

"You think so?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah… or you could just ask her for clarification."

Chloe sighed. "I'll just stay home tonight. If she wants me there, she'll call me, right?"

Aubrey wasn't so sure about that. Beca was horrible at communication. "Right."

* * *

Beca walked onto the set where Chloe was working the following morning and found her girlfriend pouring herself a cup of coffee. As she approached her, Chloe looked up and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi," Chloe poured milk into her cup. "This is a nice surprise."

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "Yeah, I just really wanted to see you. I, um… was wondering where you were last night."

Chloe frowned as she added sugar to her coffee. "I was home."

Beca bit her bottom lip. "Oh… um…were you feeling okay?"

Chloe set her coffee down and gave her full attention to Beca. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I was expecting you at The Den last night and you never showed." Beca felt weird. She never cared about the whereabouts of anyone she had dated before. She actually preferred when they didn't come to her gigs. They tended to get jealous when they saw other women flirting and/or talking to her.

"That's because you never invited me," Chloe pointed out.

Beca's eyes widened slightly. "I did. I even put your name on the guest list; Chloe and friends… in case you brought people with you."

Chloe looked questioningly at her girlfriend. "And when did you invite me?"

"Yesterday morning. I told you that anyone could show up."

Chloe let out a breathy laugh as she shook her head in amusement. "Beca, hon, that's not an invitation. If you wanted me to be there, you should've outright asked me."

"So you're not upset with me about anything?" Beca asked just to be sure.

Chloe smiled and tugged at Beca's shirt to pull her in close. "No, I'm not upset with you, weirdo." She kissed Beca and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Beca wasn't lying when she said she was bad at relationship stuff but Chloe wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

Beca entered Aubrey's office the following week and sat down across from the woman. Surprisingly, she didn't have to be prompted to speak. "So that woman I told you about before... Chloe... she's my girlfriend now. I asked her to be and she actually said yes."

"So what happens from here?" Aubrey asked.

Beca fiddled with the rings on her fingers. "I try to be a good girlfriend. I try to make her happy. I really want to make her happy."

Aubrey knew she had to keep her best friend mode off while having this session with Beca so she took care in what she said before responding. "Have you tried to be a good girlfriend in your past relationships?"

Beca nodded. "For the most part... I know it didn't work out then but this is different. Chloe is different. We've been together for a week now and there hasn't been a single time where I felt like she was overbearing. We do our own things and she doesn't make it a point to know where I am every second of every day. It's nice. She's perfect. I think I just needed to find the right person."

"And you think Chloe is the right person?"

"I do," Beca replied. "I mean, at least I think she is."

"Have you been tempted to cheat on her?" Aubrey hoped the answer was no because if it was yes, she had a feeling she would be losing her therapist license.

Beca shook her head. "I haven't."

"It's still early, though. Do you think that will change?"

"No, I really like Chloe and like I've said before, I want to make her happy. She's even going to meet my friends this weekend when she comes to see me during my gig at Club Intensity. She said she's bringing her best friends so I'm a little nervous about that. I don't want them to hate me."

Aubrey fought to keep her facial expression neutral. "That's great. Just continue to treat her right and I'm sure that you'll be fine." Aubrey knew how persistent Chloe was so she was going to have to come up with a really good excuse not to go to that club. _Damn it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"Why not?" Chloe asked Aubrey as she followed her roommate into her room.

"I'm just going to be super busy with paperwork," Aubrey answered as she sat down on her bed. "It's vital stuff."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "You don't work on the weekends."

"That doesn't mean I don't need to have my paperwork done." Aubrey gestured to her briefcase. "People's mental stability rests in my hands here, Chloe."

"I really want you to meet Beca, Bree," Chloe whined. "How is paperwork helping any of your patients?"

"Maybe some other time," Aubrey said with a smile, ignoring Chloe's question. "Like next weekend. I'm still surprised that Beca is fine with meeting her friends. From the… articles I've read, she doesn't seem like the type to commit."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Aubrey. "Since when do you read those kinds of magazines?"

"I read them when I'm bored," Aubrey said, defensively. "Anyway, just be careful. I personally think it's too soon for the whole "meet my friends" thing to happen. It might freak her out."

"It was her idea," Chloe stated. She knew what Aubrey was talking about. Beca was what one would call a "serial dater" but that didn't faze Chloe. "She's really great with me, Bree. She's super sweet and awkward. I love it."

"Just be careful," Aubrey repeated.

"I will. I'm going over to Beca's." Chloe left the room and Aubrey sighed in relief that the redhead wasn't going to continue to badger her about meeting Beca.

* * *

Chloe pulled away from the make-out session that she was currently having with Beca in the brunette's bedroom. "I should go. I have to meet up with my friends. You should start getting ready."

Beca stopped Chloe from getting up from the bed. "What if I said I wanted to bail on my gig tonight and just be here with you?"

Chloe grinned. "I would say you definitely have to go to your gig and that you can be here with me later. Besides, you're just trying to get out of meeting Stacie and Amy."

Beca groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "What if I say something stupid and they end up hating me?"

"They won't hate you," Chloe promised. "Stacie and Amy are very chill people. You'll get along great with them."

"I'm just the worst at meeting new people," Beca replied.

"You don't have to meet them," Chloe said. "We can save it for another day."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just being weird." Beca lowered Chloe onto the bed and moved on top of her. "Stay a little longer, though."

Chloe moaned lightly as Beca began to kiss and nip at her neck. "We can't. You'll end up being late."

"Completely fine with that." Beca trailed her hand up Chloe's shirt, caressing her girlfriend's side as she captured her lips for an intense kiss.

Chloe grunted as she flipped their position. "Later." She kissed Beca and got up from the bed. "I'm out of here before you get me back into bed. Don't be nervous!"

Beca heard the front door close and fell back onto her pillow with a smile. She grabbed her cell phone when she heard it buzz.

_Chloe: I already miss you. ;)_

Beca chuckled lightly and responded.

_Beca: I'm very missable. You should come back. My bed misses you too._

_Chloe: Your bed, huh? :) You know you miss me. It's okay. You don't have to admit it. _

_Beca: I'll see you tonight. _

Beca went to set her phone down but then realized she did miss Chloe's presence in her apartment.

_Beca: And I might miss you too. _

* * *

Beca exited the booth for her break and went in search of her girlfriend. As she walked through the club, she was stopped by Angela, someone she had slept with a few times.

"Hey, Beca," the woman said. "It's been awhile. We should get together later."

"I have a girlfriend." Beca pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe letting her know she was searching for her.

"That never stopped you before," Angela pointed out.

"Things are different this time," Beca said.

Angela ran her hand up and down Beca's arm. "Come on, Beca. We've had fun before haven't we?"

Chloe approached Beca and kissed her on the cheek; ignoring the woman she had watched hit on her girlfriend. "Hey, Beca. You were great."

Beca smiled as she tried to stop her eyes from lingering over Chloe's body. This was her first time seeing her girlfriend all night and she looked amazing. Chloe was wearing a short dark green dress that hugged her just right. "Thanks, Chlo."

Chloe smiled knowingly as she linked her fingers with Beca's. She then looked at Angela who had yet to take a hint and leave. "Beca has to go now." She pulled Beca away from the woman until they were a good distance away. "Friend of yours?"

Beca shook her head. "We're just acquaintances."

"Very touchy feely acquaintance," Chloe said, nonchalantly. She wasn't one to get jealous but that didn't mean she liked anyone hitting on her girlfriend.

"She's no one…_ really_." Beca was sure there was going to be a line of questioning about Angela and who she was to her so she was surprised when Chloe simply pulled her to a secluded part of the club. "What are you doing?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed the brunette for a few minutes before finally pulling away. "You looked so hot up there doing your thing."

Beca laughed lightly before kissing Beca again. "You look gorgeous. I love the dress."

Chloe smiled and twirled around. "Thanks. I wore it just for you. Come on. My friends are dying to meet you."

Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's as they neared the redhead's friends. Chloe gave her hand a light squeeze, reassuring her that she didn't need to be nervous.

"Hey, Becaaaw!" Jesse approached his friend. "Is this Chloe?"

Chloe smiled and held out her hand. "It is."

Jesse shook Chloe's hand. "I'm Jesse, Beca's favorite person in the world."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Barely."

"It's nice to meet you, Jesse."

"I'll grab you ladies a drink." Jesse walked off and Chloe turned to her friends. "Hey, guys this is Beca. Beca this is Stacie and Amy."

"Even hotter in person," Stacie grinned.

"I thought you'd be taller," Amy added. "Love your music. Chloe does too. She has your poster above her bed."

Chloe laughed sheepishly. "She's totally joking."

"Your _Titanium_ remix is her lady jam," Amy continued. "She just about died when you asked her to be your girlfriend."

Stacie nodded in agreement. "There was a mass text about it."

Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved Stacie playfully before looking at Beca. "There wasn't."

Beca smiled at how much Chloe was blushing.

"Have a seat." Amy pulled out an empty chair.

Beca sat down and Chloe sat in her lap. "So how long have you three been friends?"

Stacie pulled out her phone and showed Beca a picture. "Since freshman year of college. We were in the same a cappella group."

Beca looked at the picture of Chloe and Stacie doing a Charlie's Angels pose together. "A cappella, huh? I can totally see you as an a cappella girl. You should sing something for me."

Amy grinned. "Yeah, you can sing Titanium to her."

Chloe shook her head as she playfully glared at Amy. "You're making me regret having her meet you."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and squeezed gently. "Are there any embarrassing college Chloe stories?"

"Jiggle juice!" Stacie and Amy exclaimed in response.

"Oh no." Chloe buried her face into Beca's neck as her friends launched into their story.

* * *

Beca had just finished her last set of the night when Angela approached her. She sighed and looked at the other woman. "Sorry, I don't have time to talk."

Angela stepped closer to Beca. "Don't be like that, Beca. Ditch that chick and come back to my place."

Chloe walked up to Beca and stared threateningly at Angela before giving her attention to her girlfriend. "Ready to go, babe?"

Beca nodded and moved passed Angela who was looking at her incredulously. Beca never turned her down.

"She's persistent," Chloe said as she left the club with Beca.

"Sorry. We used to have a thing. I'm definitely done with her though. I mean, I don't plan on straying or anything if you're worried about that."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'm not." Chloe gestured to Beca's car. "I told Amy and Stacie that I would get a ride home with you. Is that okay?"

Beca was surprised that Chloe wasn't raging with jealousy or anything of that matter. She wasn't used to calm and rational responses to women hitting on her. She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "That's perfectly fine."

Chloe grinned and got into the car before sending a text to Aubrey telling her not to expect her home.

* * *

One week later…

Aubrey looked up as Beca entered her office. The brunette looked tired as she sat down across from her. "Everything okay, Beca?"

Beca smiled and nodded her head. She had spent the previous night talking to Chloe about her childhood and then had woken up early to make Chloe breakfast. It had all been very domestic and nice. "I'm great. I met two of Chloe's friends a few days ago. That went better than I thought it would. They were really nice. I think they even approved of me."

"Then why do you sound like someone ran over your dog?" Aubrey asked.

Beca bit her bottom lip as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Beca," Aubrey urged gently. "What is it?"

"Everything's just going fantastically. I'm waiting for something to go wrong."

"As in waiting for yourself to cheat?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded.

"Have you wanted to since being with Chloe… or have you already done something that would ruin your relationship?" Aubrey's hand began to cramp up from squeezing her pen too tight. She placed the pen down and waited for Beca's answer.

"I haven't done anything," Beca replied. "And I don't want anyone else. Chloe is amazing. I just… I know myself. It's in my nature. I'm a cheater. I'm not good enough for anyone. I try to be good for the next person but I never am and now that I've found Chloe, I'm finally content but I won't be good enough for her either."

Everything clicked into place for Aubrey. Beca didn't cheat when things became serious. She cheated when she didn't feel good enough. "Think back to all your relationships. Why did they all end?"

"Because I cheated." Beca furrowed her brows. She was sure she had told Aubrey this already.

"What made you cheat?"

"Aubrey."

"Answer the question."

"Things got too serious."

"In what way?" Aubrey asked. "What specifically happened in each relationship that drove you to cheat?"

Beca sighed and thought for a moment. One of her exes had wanted her to work less, another had wanted her to change her attitude and her most recent ex had wanted her to change her appearance in order to look "more mature." Beca had strayed shortly after each of those occurrences. "They wanted me to change. Who I am wasn't enough."

"You're not a horrible person, Beca," Aubrey stated. "I don't think you'll cheat on Chloe. From what you've shared with me I think she's actually perfect for you. She's patient, understanding and she loves your personality. I think she's a keeper."

Beca smiled. "I think so too. She's exactly what I need." Beca realized that her time was up and got up from the couch. "Hey, could we maybe have a few more sessions before you clear me?"

Aubrey grinned. "Sure, Beca. No problem."

"Thanks." Beca opened the door and stepped out of the office. She froze when she saw Chloe sitting in the waiting room. "Chloe?"

Aubrey exited her office to go on her lunch break and was just as surprised as Beca at seeing Chloe. "Chloe?"

"Hey." Chloe stood up.

Beca frowned. "You see her too?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No, she's my best friend and roommate."

Beca looked from Aubrey to Chloe. "You're friends?" What if Aubrey had been telling Chloe everything they discussed during their sessions? The therapist had to know that the Chloe she was talking about was her best friend, right? "Did you know this is who I was dating?" Beca asked Aubrey.

"Look , Beca."

"Did you?" Beca snapped.

Aubrey nodded. "It's not what you think, though. I-,"

"Save it," Beca cut her off.

"Beca," Chloe began.

"Don't." Beca felt betrayed and she didn't want to talk to either woman right now. She stormed out of the building leaving Aubrey to face Chloe.

Aubrey saw the confusion and anger in Chloe's eyes and knew she was in for a very long day. _Fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

"Chloe," Aubrey began.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey by the wrist and pulled her into the blonde's office. She closed the door and took a deep breath before turning her angry gaze at her best friend. "You're Beca's therapist"

Aubrey nodded. "I couldn't tell you. It would've broken confidentiality rules."

"You could've stopped being her therapist," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, but she had a certain history in her relationships that made me want to continue to be her therapist in order to make sure she didn't hurt you."

"Certain history?" Chloe asked. "Like what?"

"I can't tell you," Aubrey said. "But it made me worry. I was only looking out for you."

Chloe sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "She probably thinks you've been telling me everything."

"I'm really sorry," Aubrey said. "I was just trying to do what was right by the both of you."

Chloe sighed. "It's fine. I get it. You were just trying to be a good friend. I'll wait for Beca to calm down and then I'll call her. I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

Apparently Beca didn't understand because it had been two days and the brunette still hadn't responded to Chloe's phone calls or text messages.

Aubrey felt horrible because of Chloe's saddened state, which is how she ended up standing outside of the booth where Beca was currently working on a track. Sighing, she opened the door and closed it loudly to gain Beca's attention.

"Just hear me out," Aubrey quickly said before Beca could get a word in. "You shouldn't be upset with Chloe. I'm the one that made the mistake. She didn't know that I was your therapist. I never told her anything. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't end up hurting her. It was wrong of me."

"So you didn't actually care about anything I had to say?" Beca asked. "You didn't mean anything you were saying to me, right?"

"I meant everything I said, Beca," Aubrey assured her. "You're not a bad person. You've just been with the wrong people. And I agree with what you said about Chloe being exactly what you need. She would never try to change you like the people in your past relationships."

Beca shook her head. "She could probably still do better than me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat down in the empty chair next to Beca. "You make her happy. I've never seen her this excited about a relationship before. She talks about you every chance she gets and her face lights up from just a text message from you. She's really into you. Don't throw away your relationship because her overprotective best friend made a mistake."

Beca bit her lower lip. "She really doesn't know anything about my... habits?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"I should tell her," Beca said with a sigh. "And then let her decide if she wants to take a chance on me."

Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Chloe's a good person. She loves giving people the benefit of the doubt. It's how she ends up getting herself hurt. People end up using her or not treating her the way she should be treated. She hasn't been in a good relationship since I've known her. From what I've heard, you treat her right. You're exactly what she needs as well." Aubrey stood up from the chair. "I cleared you so you don't have to come see me anymore but..." Aubrey pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Beca. "You should call me, though. We can hang out and talk. Your attitude can be insufferable but if you're going to be dating my best friend, we should be friends."

Beca smiled and looked at the number before looking at Aubrey. "My attitude is not insufferable. You just lack the sense of humor required to understand my sarcasm."

"No, you're just a pain in the ass," Aubrey corrected. "Now fix things with your girlfriend. She's miserable. And remember, you break her heart and I'll be forced to ruin your life."

Aubrey left and Beca pulled out her phone to call Chloe.

* * *

Fixing things wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Chloe had hung up on her the first time she called and didn't bother answering the other two times. When she had shown up at the redhead's apartment, Chloe slammed the door in her face. Beca had messed up. After going to the store to buy a stuffed animal for Chloe, she had returned to the apartment and was now sitting outside of it.

Aubrey approached her apartment and frowned when she saw Beca sitting at the door. "What are you doing?"

Beca looked up from her spot on the floor. "Waiting for Chloe to decide to speak to me. She slammed the door in my face."

"So you've just been sitting here?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded.

"Hold on." Aubrey turned the knob and looked at Beca with raised eyebrows when it turned in her hand. "Did you try that?"

"Don't start with me, Posen," Beca warned.

"I'll be right back." Aubrey went to Chloe's room and found her best friend listening to Beca's music in her room. "Beca's sitting outside of our apartment."

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at the time. "Still?"

"How long has she been here?" Aubrey asked.

"Almost two hours."

"You should go talk to her," Aubrey insisted. "She knows she shouldn't have been ignoring you. I spoke with her today. You have to understand where she's coming from. She thought her secrets had been divulged. She freaked."

Chloe got up from her bed and Aubrey smiled as she watched Chloe head for the front door. She went into her room, hoping that the two would work things out.

Beca looked behind her and quickly stood up when she saw Chloe behind her. "Hi."

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you still here?"

"I want to apologize." Beca held up the stuffed white and blue owl she had bought for Chloe. "I got you this. It looks like that owl from the Harry Potter movies."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she took the owl from Beca. "It looks nothing like Hedwig."

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "You don't have to keep it. I just thought you might like it. You seem like the type that would like stuffed animals."

"I love it. It's adorable, Beca." Chloe softened her demeanor and stepped aside to let Beca in.

Beca entered the apartment and turned to look at Chloe. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just thought Aubrey had told you what I've been telling her."

Chloe guided Beca to the couch and the two sat down. "She didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know she was your therapist."

"Yeah, I know that now," Beca said, guiltily. "I just didn't want you to know… certain things about me but I guess I should tell you."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee. "You can tell me anything."

"I've never managed to stay faithful to anyone I've dated."

Chloe began to remove her hand from Beca's knee but Beca quickly placed her hand on top of it. "I haven't cheated on you... and I haven't had the urge to. I was seeing Aubrey in order to be cleared because of some mishap I had, but she got me to start talking. I finally figured out why I cheat. It doesn't justify anything but it was basically my way out of the relationship when my partner wanted me to change. I just hadn't found the right person but I have now. I would never hurt you like that."

"How can you be sure?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sure," Beca said, positively. "I'm really sure. Making you happy makes me happy. I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance to prove that to you."

Chloe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beca's lips. "You definitely make me happy and Aubrey seems to approve of you."

Beca grinned. "She's not so bad herself once you get passed her abrasiveness."

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca back to her for a kiss. Aubrey peeked out of her room and saw the two making-out on the couch. "Finally," she muttered before closing her room door.

* * *

One month later...

Aubrey looked up from her paperwork when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone for another hour. "Come in."

Beca entered the office and dropped onto the couch. "She's pissed at me."

Aubrey grinned and placed her pen down before leaning back in her chair. "What'd you do?"

"I'm not sure."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, what were you doing before Chloe got upset with you?"

Beca thought for a moment. "Talking to some girl on set."

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Georgia?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, her. How'd you know?" Panic overtook Beca. "Did Chloe call you? Wait, does she think there's something going on? I was only talking to Georgia to be nice."

"Calm down, Beca," Aubrey said, amused. "Chloe didn't call me. Georgia flirts with everyone. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. What exactly did she do that makes you think that she's upset with you?"

"Well we were supposed to be leaving together but she told me she had to reshoot a scene and that I should just go. I told her I'd stay but she didn't want me to." Beca sighed and looked to Aubrey for help. "I wasn't flirting or anything with that woman, Aubrey. I don't want Chloe to break-up with me."

"I think there's a huge chance that you're overreacting," Aubrey stated. "Go home and call Chloe."

"That's all you've got for me?" Beca asked in disbelief. "What kind of therapist are you?"

"I'm not your therapist anymore," Aubrey pointed out. "I'm your friend and as your friend, I'm telling you that you're being ridiculous."

Beca sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'll go home and call her."

Aubrey shook her head in amusement as Beca left and she grabbed her cell phone to call Chloe.

"Hey, Bree."

"Chloe call your girlfriend," Aubrey replied. "She thinks you're breaking up with her."

"What? Why does she think that?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Because she's Beca," Aubrey answered. "She should be on her way home. What are you doing?"

"Leaving work. I'll go see Beca," Chloe answered.

Beca got up from her couch when she heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see Chloe when she peeked through the peephole in the door. She opened the door and gave an unsure look to her girlfriend. "Hi?"

Chloe smiled at how Beca's greeting sounded more like a question than an actual salutation. She kissed the brunette on the cheek and entered the apartment. "How was your day?"

Beca shrugged as she closed the door. "I've had better."

"Yeah, Aubrey called me. She said something about you thinking I'm breaking up with you. Where'd you get that idea from?"

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "You were kind of short with me today when I told you I could stay with you on set. I figured you were upset that I was talking to Georgia."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca closer to her, making the younger woman pull her hands out of her pockets. She placed a small kiss on Beca's lips and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're the cutest, you know that? I'm not upset with you. I was frustrated that I had to redo a scene so I'm sorry if it seemed like I was being short with you. And I didn't want you to stay because I didn't know how long I was going to be. I knew you were tired from staying up late mixing the night before and didn't want you hanging around waiting on me when you could be at home resting."

"Oh." Beca smiled. "That's it?"

Chloe nodded. "That's it. I trust you, Beca. I don't think you're going to run off with Georgia or any other woman that crosses your path."

Beca kissed Chloe. "Good, because you're all I want."

Chloe pulled away from Beca. "I know."

Beca rolled her eyes, playfully. "You were supposed to say something back equally as sweet."

"Was I?" Chloe grinned. "Did I ruin our moment?"

"You did," Beca said, reaching out to get a hold of Chloe but her girlfriend jumped back. Beca pouted. "Come here."

Chloe took several steps back. "Catch me," she said before taking off to the bedroom.

Beca laughed and ran after her overly energized girlfriend. When she caught her, she pinned her to the bed. "You have way too much energy for someone who has just gotten off work."

"You should do something about that," Chloe said, seductively.

"It would be my pleasure," Beca said, happily before capturing Chloe's lips with her own.


End file.
